The Legend of Link Ocarina of Time
by DonJonTron
Summary: Everyone knows The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time right. Link saves Hyrule and Zelda. Well what if it was different and Zelda was the Hero of Time. Lets find out.
1. Prologue

I'm not the creator of zelda ,Ninteno is and if I did this would not be a fanfic now would it?

The legend of Link Ocarina of Time

Prologue

"They're catching up," said a woman riding on a horse with her daughter and her husband riding next to her with their son in his the children were still infants and defensless and had no chance against the knight chasing them if they were to fall out of their parents grasp. "I'm losing grip" the mother said.  
Just then an arrow shot toward the daughter. She then threw her daughter into the woods they were passing by. The mother then got shot by the arrow instead. Then the father escaped while the knight took the wounded mother away. The father couldn't look back while half his family was disappearing.

Back at the forest the daughter laid there crying, while she was right in some woods that any Hylian would get lost in. Just then some hands picked her up ,but they weren't adult hands, more like childrens hands. The child brought the baby to some gigantic tree that appeared to have an elder mans face on it. "I sense that this child has a great destiny."The tree said. "She shall live here in the woods with us. Her name, shall`be Zelda."

End of Chapter

Authores Note:(john)"So me and my dip shit friend Anthony are now bringing you the greatest zelda fanfic of all time."(anthony)"first of all im not a dipshit (just saying) .. and i agree with you that this is the greatest fanfic of all only we could have music for the viewers to listen to. but wait thats what is for. and speaking of , we will be posting videos of us making these fanfics. but not for the prologue. sorry. the link will be in the next fanfic ."(john)"This has been a John and Dipshit production."(anthony)" 'muttering'im not a dipshit." 


	2. Chapter 1

(John) Sorry for the year long wait for this chapter, I got a life in that time and Anthony's computer went to shit. Unfortunately my friend is not here while I write this chapter so I'm on my own for this chapter. Anyway enjoy.

"Huh, where am I?" said a ten year old girl who was dressed in a green tunic and a green head band across her head and had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She stood the entrance of a tall draw bridge. The draw bridge then began to lower and a young boy that looked around the same age as the girl rode across it with a middle age woman on a horse. The two zoomed by the girl and seemed to be riding away from someone. The young girl seemed confused as the wind almost knocked her off her feet. As she caught herself she quickly turned around and saw a tall man on a black stallion with a red mane. The man had dark red hair and wore a dark brown and black body suit. He raised his arm to her and light started forming around his hand. The young girl covered her face with her hands and started to scream, and everything started to fade white.

"Navi, Navi the fairy cometh over here." A small fairy flew to the voice. This of white was Navi the Fairy. "Oh Navi the Fairy, listen to my words, the words of the Great Deku Tree. There is a young girl who lives in this forest. This is the girl of destiny who is destined to save this land from darkness. Her quest will begin today, but she can't start if she is not informed of her fate. Please hurry Navi, I will not last much longer, Fly Navi! The fate of this land, ny the world rest on this girl's shoulders. Fly!" Navi quickly turned around and started flying very fast to forest village, home of the forest children known as the Kokiri. She quickly made the tight turns in the way to get there. At the entrance to the village from the Deku Tree stood a young boy. Navi then quickly flew between the boys legs. "Huh? What was that?" Said the boy as he adjusted his tunic from the wind made it come up an inch. Navi continued to fly around the forest trying to sense her essence from each building in the forest. She first passed by a building with a platform above it. There was a little girl sitting on top of the platform. But Navi knew that wasn't the girl she was looking for because she didn't feel the essence she was looking for. She then flew over the pond to another little building with a boy in the front trying to lift a large rock but was making no progress in doing so. She felt no essence coming from the building so she kept flying. She then stopped at the foot of a hill. She was getting tired and it had only been two minutes. She then saw a building behind a tall fence with an essence coming from it. She quickly flew to the house and the essence kept getting stronger as she got closer. Navi then approached the fence at a pretty fast speed. She hit the fence with her head. "Ow! That hurt!" she shook it off and flew between the fence posts slowly. And then she entered the house and felt the presence very well now.

Finally Navi had arrived at the house she was looking for and entered to find a young girl asleep. The girl kept tossing, turning, and mumbling. "Please stop." Said the girl. Navi was confused as she was wondering what she was dreaming about. "Hey wake up! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!" The girl would not wake up as she continued to toss and turned. "Wake up! Can the fate of the world really depend on such a lazy girl?" The girl then slowly opened her shining blue eyes. She yawned and then sat up to wake up to a white fairy in her face. "Finally you're awake! I'm Navi the Fairy, you must be Zelda?" The young girl was in fact Zelda. She nodded for she did not speak much. She was kind of nervous because the other Kokiri always teased her for being kind of different. She didn't have a fairy so to the other Kokiri found her weird for every Kokiri got their own fairy. Everyone teased her except her friend and crush Shaun. They had been friends ever since she could remember, they had done everything together. She was the only one that Zelda would talk to in the forest. But she never had the guts to tell her how she felt about him. In fact while the fairy had been talking to her she had dazed out thinking about him. "… so are you coming?" asked Navi. Zelda turned around, "Huh?" "Ugh! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you and he needs to see you as soon as possible. Come let's go!" Zelda nodded and got out of her bed. She had a small house like the rest of the Kokiri it consisted of one room. It had a small wood table in the center of the room.

Zelda then stepped out of her tree house into the Kokiri Forest, it was a nice day outside. The light wind brushed through her hair. She loved nature, of course it didn't hurt the fact since she lives in a forest. She loved it more than any one else in the village though. In fact she had a secret spot in the forest where she practiced playing her ocarina that was given to her by Shaun. She since then has cherished it and practices on it quite often. "Hey Zelda come down here for a second!" Zelda quickly looked down to see none other than Shaun. "Alright! I'll be down in a second!" Zelda then climbed down the ladder from her porch and walked over to Shaun. "Whoa! You have a Fairy now!" Shaun said surprised. "Yeah it just flew into my house and told me the Great Deku Tree summoned me." Zelda responded "Really, the Great Deku Tree summoned you? Then why are you still talking to me hurry or he'll get mad." Zelda nodded and started running toward the trail to the Great Deku Tree. But she was quickly stopped at the beginning of the trail by one of the most stuck up people in the Kokiri Forest, Fado. Fado was the sister of Mido the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Fado. "The Deku Tree has summoned me." "Oh look the silent loser finally speaks. Anyway like the Great Deku Tree is gonna summon a loser like you, get lost!" "No seriously he really summoned me!" She tried to run by her but she was to fast for her. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Zelda yelled at Fado. "Don't yell at me!" Fado said as she pushed her over. This infuriated Zelda, as she got up and jumped on her and she fell over. Zelda then started pulling on her hair in rage. Fado had teased her more than anyone else did and she got tired of it. Shaun then ran up and pried Zelda off Fado. "NOW THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING BY NOW!" She yelled. Zelda tried to get out of Shaun's grip but just couldn't do it. "Zelda! Zelda! Zelda! Stop!" Shaun trying to calm down Zelda. "It's ok, I have a plan but first we need to get some things. It's dangerous back in that trail. When you do get past them you'll need something to defend yourself with." Zelda nodded and they walked away while Fado held an L sign over her head with her fingers.

"First things first, we need to get you a shield." Said Shaun. "They have them in the shop, let's go." Zelda and Shaun walked over to the shop with a girl sitting on a platform above the entrance. "Hey loser! No one likes you!" said the girl to Zelda. She ignored her and walked into the shop with Shaun. They walked up to the shop keeper. Zelda saw the price for a shield was 20 rupees. She laid a red rupee on the counter. "I want that shield." Zelda said. "Oh you don't have enough to get it." The shop keeper said. "But it says 20 rupees!" "I know, but it's double for freaks like you." the shop keeper said. Shaun laid another red rupee on the counter. "I got the rest." "Alright one shield for the freak." He then reached up on the shelf and handed the shield to Shaun who then handed it to Zelda, and she put it on her back. "Now we need sword for you, and I know where one is." Shaun told her. "Come guys we gotta hurry! The Deku Tree is waiting for Zelda!" said Navi. "Right." Said Zelda as they exited the shop.

"There's a little hole next to the Know-it-all-Brothers house. That's where the great Kokiri Sword is." Shaun explained. "Beat you there!" said Zelda as she started to run toward the Know-it-all-Brothers house on the top of a hill at the entrance of the village. "Oh no you don't" said Shaun as they raced for the house. Zelda Shaun caught up with Zelda within 4 seconds. Zelda then got a huge adrenaline burst as she bolted faster than she ever ran before. She beat Shaun by a long shot. "Wow Zelda you're really fast." Shaun said panting. The hole is through that curvy fence over there." He said as he pointed at the yellow fences. They then walked through the fence and found a small hole in the wall. "It's through this hole." Said Shaun. They then crawled through the hole. "Hey just asking, how do you know where the sword is?" asked Zelda. "When I was little I was exploring and I found this hole. I went through the maze of rolling rocks and…" "Wait, ROLLING ROCKS?" Zelda said. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention there's rolling rocks in this maze. But it's ok because I know the way through the maze. I've been through it a couple of times to practice my sword skills." Shaun explained. "Oh well that helps." She said. They crawled out of the hole and walked a couple steps ahead. Zelda looked to her left and saw a big boulder rolling toward her. Zelda screamed as the boulder got closer, only for it to make a sharp left turn. "What was that!?" Zelda asked. "I don't know why, but the boulders roll in a perfect square." "Oh ok, so to avoid getting turn into a Kokiri Pancake what is the way to the sword?" Zelda asked "It's very simple actually, just at every turn make a right. And on the way back just run to your second left and there the exit will be." Shaun said. "Oh ok!" Zelda said as she bolted through the turn and very quickly came upon a big chest with a sign. _**"Here lies the legendary Kokiri Sword"**_ "Wow a sword." Zelda said a she held it in her hand along with the sheath that came with it. She then put the sheath on her back and put the sword in it. "Great now let's get back to Shaun, and show him the sword." Said Navi. Zelda nodded and ran forward and made a left to see Shaun standing at the entrance. "Nice you got the sword, now for part 3 of my plan. Come on let's head to Fado.

"I can't believe that little freak would attack me like that." Fado said to herself as she continued to guard the path to the Deku Tree "Why does Shaun hang out with her? I'm obviously better than her. He could do so much better. Wait huh?" She saw Shaun walking toward her. She had become very light headed at the presence of Shaun. "He-ey Shaun what are you doing?" "Just came here to talk to you, so what's up?" "Not much, just stopping that freak from getting past me, thanks for asking Shaun." While Fado was going googly eyes for Shaun, Zelda was quietly sneaking behind Fado. She then proceeded down the path to the Deku Tree only to be ambushed by Deku Babas. "Ah!" Zelda panicked. "Zelda don't panic, they are weak and not that smart, just chop off their vine attaching them to the ground." Navi told her. Zelda took three sliced and disposed of the Deku Babas quickly. "Wow Zelda, you're a natural!" Navi exclaimed. Zelda then ran to the huge clearing with Great Deku Tree in it. "I have brought her Deku Tree." Navi said. "Good, good. Child, I have a request. There is danger to this forest within me. I need you to eliminate it. "Why should I? No one in this forest likes me anyway." Zelda complained. "Because of a bigger threat beyond this menace. I have been watching you Zelda, and I have seen your bravery. You are the only one who can do this. Do you accept this?" Zelda nodded. "Well then, venture into me and eliminate this beast. I will explain more afterwards. If you need advice, Navi is very knowledgeable about the inside of me and the rest of the world." The Great Deku Tree opened a huge hole in his front which resembled a mouth. Zelda then started slowly walked toward the hole. She looked up for it was a huge entrance. She then slowly walked into the dark tree not knowing what's within.

(John)Finally after a year we have a chapter! Anthony walked in while I was writing and he said hi. (Anthony) Hi. (John) Anyway we plan on working on it a lot more now. So all you need to do is patiently wait for the next chapter while listening to dubstep and playing Zelda. So on that note, good night!


End file.
